


Statue of Mine

by JustAGirlCalledMe



Series: In Any Lifetime [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Gajeel/Levy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Not Edited - Again, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirlCalledMe/pseuds/JustAGirlCalledMe
Summary: There is a beautiful statue of a boy in the middle of Crocus, and the rumour surrounding the statue is that when it touches hands with their soulmate, it will become human. Lucy thinks that's a load of nonsense, but it's not gonna stop her from taking a photo at a popular tourist spot.





	1. Chapter 1

‘ _Endless Wait_ is a life size statue discovered 400 years ago by archeologist Julan Monohito during his famed expedition to the City of Ghosts. It is believed to be a depiction of the mortal Alex moments before his death at the hands of the jealous goddess Luana. His outstretched hand reaches for his lover, Kizashi. The identity of the sculptor is debated among experts. The most popular opinion is that _Endless Wait_ is the work of accomplished physicist and artist Zeref Dragneel, although other possible makers range from Jin Toro to Arcangelo Missini.

Superstition surrounds the statue. A legend believed to have been birthed since _Endless Wait_ has been brought to Crocus in the last century says that the statue awaits with his hand outstretched for his soulmate. The legend claims that when he touches hands with his soulmate, he will become human again.’

Lucy humed thoughtfully, only half listening to the pamphlet Levy was reading aloud for the benefit of both of them. She didn’t need the description of the statue’s history to know just how popular the sculpture would be; the sight before he did that just fine on it's own.

Age was hard to pick out with a face carved of stone, but surely the boy was meant to be young, likely late teens or early twenties. Most statues were carved to look about that age. A strong, timeless face looked out over the bustling plaza with unseeing eyes just a tad too realistic and a sad expression that tugged at Lucy’s heart. The statue’s physique was designed to be powerful and tall. Literal rock hard abs peeked out of a vest that flapped in nonexistent wind.

‘-to line up if we want a turn,’ Levy turned away from the pamphlet and immediately frowned. She nudged Lucy in the ribs, ‘Hey, were you even listening?’

‘Definitely,’ Lucy agreed without tearing her gaze from the statue.

Levy rolled her eyes, folding up the pamphlet and shoving it in her purse, ‘C’mon, Miss Starstruck.’

Looping her arm in the crook of Lucy’s elbow, Levy pulled Lucy spluttering and stumbling from the shade of the coffee shop behind them and towards where the impromptu lineup for a picture with _Endless Wait_ became a real endless wait. Quite the pair they must’ve looked; Levy’s tiny stature effortlessly tugging Lucy’s much larger frame along behind her. Surely her small friend had started going to the gym with her boyfriend because there was no way she used to be this strong.

‘We’ve only got a few hours before the exhibition,’ Levy reminded her. ‘We have to be back at the hotel before 4pm or Professor Dreyer will skin us both.’

Lucy nodded, giggling, ‘You still wanna see Sabertooth’s performance in the Queen Street Mall, doncha?’

Prompting Levy’s blush was too easy, ‘They’re G-Gajeel’s favourite band, so I told him I take pictures.’

‘Of course, you sweet little thing.’

They shuffled to a halt a few feet away from the statue. As Levy rummaged around in her purse for her phone, Lucy looked up into the immortal face above her.

Up close, the sad look on the boy’s face was almost despairing. An air of longing and grief lined the grey tones of his cheeks and forehead framed by a mess of hair blown back like the statue was carved of the boy midrun. It was almost to much for Lucy to bear. That pained look was sinking into her bones.

‘H-hey, you okay?’ Levy muttered.

Lucy blinked awareness back, noticing her legs were shaking and had almost spilled her onto the sidewalk. Abandoned at their feet, Levy’s bag lay on it's side. Levy’s preoccupied hands grasped tightly around Lucy’s forearms, preventing her from falling.

‘I-’ Lucy breathed heavy, finding her voice. ‘I’m alright, I promise. Sorry, Lev. Just got dizzy.’

Levy didn’t seem to believe her but let go a little doubtfully. Squeezing out a small smile, Lucy ducked down and grabbed the bag, carefully replacing all of the spilled contents.

‘C’mon,’ she persisted, taking Levy by the hand. ‘Let’s get a pic quickly so we can get good seats for Sabertooth.’

A large family of four hyperactive kids were finally ushered away by a tired looking father and a mother trying to quiet a toddler hidden beneath the folds of a stroller, leaving the platform reserved for _Endless Wait_ free for them to claim. Lucy shrugged a shy apology to a few teenagers waiting off to the side. Quickly, she and Levy rushed to the statue’s side. Lucy pushed her friend forward and snatched the cell from Levy’s loose grip.

‘Okay, gimme lots of love, girl,’ Lucy instructed playfully. ‘Show me the face of a soulmate.’ Chuckling, Levy widened her eyes to an almost comical size, gazing up lovingly into the eyes of the motionless man. Lucy snapped picture after picture without checking them. ‘Yes, Lev! Melt the statue with love!’

Levy barked out a rough laugh, ‘Do what?’

Grinning, Lucy continued taking photos of her friend bent double in laughter, clutching onto the statue for support. A pompous looking woman on Lucy’s left _humphed_ loudly in distaste. Lucy expertly ignored her. Who were they allowed to be if not young college students enjoying themselves on a class trip?

‘Okay, okay,’ Levy finally relented, holding up her hand and stumbling forward. Lucy took another picture. ‘That’s enough. It’s your turn, Lu.’

Lucy handed Levy back her phone, ‘Aw, but you look so in love.’

After fumbling around in her backpack for a few seconds, Lucy found her own cracked phone and passed it off to Levy after unlocking it. A chaotic reflection grinned drunkenly back at them, joined by some other friends from campus; Erza, Cana and Juvia. Thankfully all five of them weren’t on this trip, saving the city some trouble and lot of alcohol courtesy of Cana’s unhealthy Friday nights.

Levy smiled at the home screen, ‘That was a good night.’

‘Haven’t had one for a while,’ Lucy agreed. ‘Not since you and Gajeel got together.’

Lip twitching with identifiable guilt, Levy opened the camera app, ‘How about this: you and me, and Erza, Cana and Juvia; the weekend we get back, we’re going back to Mira’s bar. All of us are getting so wasted Mira will have no choice but to kick us out.’

‘Maybe not quite that drunk.’

‘No, exactly that drunk. Now, it's your turn with dreamboat boy. Sabertooth starts in forty minutes.’

‘Okay, okay.’

Lucy assumed a position next to the statue. It was a lot larger now that she was beside it; the boy’s height rising to at least a head taller than her.

Eyes that seemed so alive ensnared her instantly. The sculptor had added detail right down to the differing shades of the pupil and iris, creating a dark vortex in tones of grey. Thin lips were pulled back in the middle of a word - maybe a plea for his life or his lover? Alex’s story was one of true sorrow, if this statue was indeed of the fabled man.

‘Take his hands,’ Levy called to her, raising the cellphone.

His hands. One was outstretched, reaching for thin air, and the other was by his side, palm open flat in a gesture of goodwill or peace. Gently, Lucy took them in her own. They were soft, softer than stone should be.

Levy gasped.

Suddenly Lucy was pitched backwards, ladened with unexpected weight. She was thrown off balance. All the breath was knocked out of her as she was sent crashing to the platform in a awkward heap. Someone else came tumbling after her.

‘Oof,’ Lucy huffed, scrambling for purchase. ‘Ugh, shit.’

‘By God’s bones, Zeref,’ the other someone cursed. ‘I thought you were kidding. I- oh, I am so sorry, ma’am, are you okay?’

A hand appeared in the corner of her vision, large and tanned, held out for her to take. Gratefully, though a little disgruntled, Lucy obliged. Soft flesh met her fingertips.

The face looking back at her should not be allowed to exist.

Grey rock had given way to a startling tangle of pink hair. Sharp planes of a strong jaw contrasted against the tender crease around gentle eyes, dark as though the stone had retreated into their depths. Lucy felt herself being drawn in by them.

Those eyes blinked at her, awaiting an answer, ‘Ma’am?’

‘Uh hmm?’ Lucy mumbled unintelligently. Common sense was so far gone along with her vocabulary. ‘Y-you were a, a statue.’

The boy grimaced, ‘Yeah, my brother’s fault. And he calls me the idiot.’ Pulling her to her feet in one smooth motion, he grinned, showing off inhumanly sharp canines. ‘Can I ask what year this is?’

Lucy balked, ‘X784.’

He cursed again and her eyes widened, ‘Four hundred years, Zeref, really? Urgh, when I find him-’

‘I-I’m sorry,’ Lucy interrupted. ‘Find him? As in, find him four hundred years later?’

The boy frowned, ‘Of course. He’s immortal, he should be around somewhere.’

Head spinning and knees quaking, Lucy repeated the word ‘immortal’ without a voice. Somehow he had stolen it; this boy - this statue that had come alive - had stumbled into her life, flipped around her faith and stolen her rationality. There was silence all around the plaza, hushed whispers being carried away by the breeze and the noise of the city. The boy looked around, noting the stunned gazes.

‘Obviously things have changed around here.’

‘Obviously,’ Lucy echoed.

‘I’m Natsu,’ the boy announced, turning their held hands into a handshake. ‘And you must be my soulmate.’

‘Lucy,’ her voice sounded dry. ‘I’m Lucy.’

‘Pleasure to meet you, Lucy,’ Natsu grinned that absolutely blinding grin and Lucy’s legs started to tremble again. ‘I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but being a statue for four hundred years isn’t a treat; could you point me to a privy?’

Common sense seemed to strike her just long enough to glance over her shoulder for some help. Not that help was found. Lucy’s companion was in just as much awe as the rest of the plaza, her mouth drooping in a large ‘O’. Lucy squeaked in alarm.

Levy sighed but her smile was telling, ‘Guess you want me to tell Gajeel we missed the Sabertooth show, huh?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long awaited silence (less than a month) and after many people have requested it (like three people, actually) I have produced a second part to this story (are you annoyed with these bracket comments yet?). Takes place a few hours after the first part.

Natsu slid into the seat across from Lucy grinning like a maniac and immediately started bouncing around. Fresh free from his statue and already hyperactive. Apparently being encased in stone for four hundred years was enough to work up a lot of excess energy.

‘Hey, Lucy,’ he hissed excitedly. ‘Did you know the privies are automatic? They have buttons that make the water swirl! It's amazing!’

Gnawing on her bottom lip, Lucy nodded as she looked around for her small friend, ‘Yeah, but they’re just called toilets nowadays.’

‘Toi-lets,’ Natsu rolled the word around on his tongue, feeling out it's texture and taste. ‘Awesome.’

Lucy tried smiling but it came out as more of a grimace. Underneath the table, her knees jerked up and down as impatience crushed her chest and made it harder to breath.

The statue boy frowned, taking a sip of the raspberry and banana smoothie Lucy had paid for, ‘Are you alright? You seem to be quite flustered.’

He spoke with such an odd accent, one that Lucy had never heard before and couldn’t quite place, despite her time as a History and English major at one of the most prestigious universities in Fiore. The edges of his words were sharp and pronounced. Most sentences came out hinging on modern and common vernacular, and then he would express something in foreign terms with words Lucy had only heard in class.  _ Privy _ was a great example of that.

Accompanying his odd articulation was an odd body build. Although Lucy could hardly list that as something that bothered her; on the contrary.

Good looks that surely belonged to a god and physique that made her wonder whether he had, in fact, been carved from stone. She couldn’t pinpoint which of his features made him quite so exquisite. It could’ve been his skin painted a glistening bronze and marked with well-placed scars. It could’ve been the darkness in his eyes that absorbed her like black holes, draining all the light so she couldn't quite tell what colour they were meant to be. It could’ve been the cherry blossom hair that he pulled off effortlessly, pulling him down from the level of “unobtainable deity” to “forbidden angel”.

Natsu was beautiful. Lucy refused to call him handsome, or cute, or sexy (even though he was all those things) because they didn’t do justice to his form.

‘Lucy?’ he repeated, sounding concerned now. ‘Are you okay?’

Feeling dazed, she mumbled something of a response, ‘Uh, yeah.’ Lucy straightened, looking away from him, ‘I’m waiting on Levy; she was supposed to meet back here five minutes ago.’

‘That’s the girl you were with, right?’ Natsu said between slurps of his smoothie.

Lucy nodded, ‘Right.’

‘Was she your maid?’

‘What?’ her loud outcry turned a few heads. ‘No, Levy’s my friend! We’re in town on a class trip.’

Natsu flinched as her biting tone hit him. Leaning back in his seat, he took a long and slow sip of his drink before replacing it on the table, half finished. The hurt showed on his face, creasing the lines around his eyes.

Lucy mentally kicked herself for being so rude. The boy had just been freed from a four-hundred-year suspended animation inside a stone statue that had apparently been created by his brother. He had a right to questions and to be confused by the answers. Life had gone on during his centuries sleeping.

Just as she opened her mouth to apologise, their third group member slipped into the last open seat at the table, dropping a two shopping bags and her purse at their feet.

‘Lu, you gotta see this,’ Levy declared, dropping into the conversation unaware of the previous intensity.

Looking up in interest, Natsu met Lucy’s eyes over the table. Levy tapped at her cell phone twice before shoving the device under Lucy’s nose, urging her to take it. She did. On the screen, a short article from  _Fiore Weekly_ had been brought up.

 

**_P_ _RICELESS STATUE,_ ENDLESS WAIT _, VANISHES FROM IT'S PEDESTAL IN CENTRAL CROCUS: MAGIC OR VANDALISM?_**

**By Jason Ono; posted today at 1.32pm**

**Today at approximately 1.15pm, the acclaimed statue, _Endless Wait_ , was found to have been removed from its position on Queens Street in the heart of Crocus. Witnesses state that the statue “fell from the platform” in the hands of a blonde woman who remains unidentified.**

**_Endless Wait_ was discovered four hundred years ago by well-known archaeologist, Julan Monohito. Historians believe it to be a recreation of Alex in his final moments before his death. The statue, famous for its unknown origins, obtained a legend on arriving in Crocus less than one hundred years ago, claiming that upon contact with their soulmate they will become human.**

**Is this the case? Authorities don’t think so. Officers at the scene refuse to comment on the investigation, however the department was more than happy to address us on the topic. We approached Chief of Police, Arcadios Kuroda, for his response to the events of this afternoon, and he had this to say: “the removal of the statue is a blatant act of vandalism that will not be tolerated. We urge people not to spread rumours about the superstitions.”**

**The area is currently off limits to the public and police are asking witnesses to come forward with descriptions of the vandals in hopes of returning _Endless Wait_ to its rightful place.**

 

Scattered throughout the article were a few grainy pictures taken by onlookers that showcased the moments after Natsu came to life. Most were either taken from far back or were so zoomed that nothing was clear enough to say exactly what was going on, but one photo was taken from the opposite side of the platform with a clear shot of Natsu’s face as he was looking around the plaza. His body shielded Lucy from recognition and Levy was too far out of the shot to be seen.

‘Shit,’ Lucy breathed out. Things just got a lot more complicated.

‘What is it?’ asked Natsu, gaze flicking between the two girls. ‘Is something wrong?’

Lucy pursed her lips, scanning the article again with a critical eye, ‘The police think the statue has been stolen. They’re on the hunt for me and Lev for vandalism.’

Blinking at the unfamiliar terms, the four-hundred-year-old boy looked to the more composed Levy for a translation. The small, blue haired girl smirked.

‘Basically, the guys who enforce the law think that we took your statue and they want to arrest us.’

‘But that’s false! I  _ was _ the statue!’

‘Good luck convincing the cops of that,’ Lucy muttered.

‘That’s why,’ Levy said, dragging out her words in a dramatic fashion that could only have stemmed from her overly dramatic boyfriend, ‘I got a hoodie and glasses as well. And the cheapest sneakers they’d let me buy.’

Levy pulled the sleeve of a plain black hooded shirt from one of the shopping bags at her feet to emphasise her point. Peeking inside, Lucy also picked out what appeared to be a pair of jeans. The rest of the outfit must’ve been in the other bag.

Natsu didn’t seem as enthusiastic for a makeover as the girls, ‘New clothes? What’s wrong with mine?’

Levy scrunched up her nose, ‘You’re not exactly rocking modern city boy.’

Indeed, if anything Natsu looked like a lost cosplayer. Despite the open, sleeveless vest showing off just enough to make Lucy weak in the knees, it was a horrible decision to go walking around in something so obviously conspicuous. Paired with white trousers, open-toed sandals and a scale patterned scarf, Natsu stood out. They were being sent curious looks from all over the food court. It was only a matter of time before someone sold them out.

‘You can keep your clothes,’ Lucy promised. ‘You just need to change for now, so you don’t look suspicious. The police are looking for us, and if they find you-’

She trailed off. Truth be told, Lucy didn’t know what the police would do. Likely, Natsu would be handed over to science, to be poked and prodded at, and maybe even dissected! Lucy shook her head; she’d been watching way too many alien movies.

Natsu grumped, ‘Fine.’

Their next stop was the bathrooms located in a small shack-like building off to the side of the open-air food court. Thankfully it was mostly deserted at the odd hour of the afternoon and they didn’t have to worry about being recognised. Natsu slipped back into the men’s room to change. While they waited on him, Lucy and Levy scanned their social medias for updates.

Nothing was being said that the first article didn’t previously say. A few witnesses had come forward identifying the culprits as “two rude little girls, one with blonde hair and one with blue hair”. Lucy had her suspicions that that statement came from the cranky woman they’d seen by the statue. Although maybe it would be better for Lucy and Levy to travel around separately, lest they be singled out for being blonde and blue haired girls.

‘Your clothes are so weird. How do you live like this?’

Natsu voice drifted out from inside the toilets, clearly puzzled and unamused. A light giggle wormed free from Lucy’s chest in a brief release of tension. It was calming. The strange situation had tightened her anxiety into a spring ready to snap, so the comedic thought of Natsu struggling with modern day clothing was a welcome reprieve.

‘Are you done?’

‘Yeah, I think so. Hang on.’

Stepping out of the men’s room, Natsu did a little spin to show off his new outfit, ‘What do ya think?’

If possible, Lucy’s attraction tripled whatever it originally was.

Levy had been guessing with sizes and it seemed that she had slightly underestimated the statue boy’s build. A dark pair of denim jeans hugged his legs too tight and were short at the ankle, showing off the pair of plain socks Levy had chosen to pair with the white and red store brand sneakers. The hoodie at least seemed to fit snuggly. Along the hem of the right side, the word “champion” was written vertically.

‘Here,’ shuffling forward, Levy handed him the sunglasses

The casual look worked a little  _ too _ well on him. The sunglasses were heavily tinted, disguising his unique onyx pupils and giving Lucy reprieve from staring into his entrancing eyes. Against the black contrast of the hoodie, Natsu’s shockingly pink locks were loud and animated.

Natsu squirmed in discomfort, ‘Your modern trousers are much too tight.’

‘Maybe we can get you a pair of sweatpants another time,’ Levy suggested.

‘Sweat, pants?’

‘Don’t worry about it,’ adopting a serious expression, Levy turned to her best friend to approach the trouble at hand. ‘What do we do now? We can’t let him go off on his own, but the exhibition is in less than an hour.’

Natsu frowned, ‘I am right here.’

Lucy shot the boy a worried glance, ‘Maybe we can sneak him into the hotel room? He could wait for us to finish there. Getting him back to Magnolia is going to be a bigger problem though.’

‘Ladies,’ Natsu waited until he was awarded with both their attentions before continuing. ‘Thank you for everything, really.’ He pushed the glasses up onto his head to look Lucy in the eye. ‘I’m sure that meeting your soulmate like this is, well, strange. But I’m afraid I can’t go with you.’

‘What?’

Lucy felt a pang of anguish stir in the pit of her stomach, cooling her down to her core. Ice water had been tipped down her spine. She didn’t understand; he wanted to leave them - her? The sincere apology in Natsu’s eyes was confusing and alluring all at once. As it were, his next words had her flushing to the roots of her locks.

‘I cannot express how eager I am to court you to a passionate degree at a later date, Lucy, but as of right now,’ the dark edge to Natsu’s eyes grew cold and furious. ‘I have to find my brother.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you would like me to continue this story. I do have an idea of where to take it, but I need to know if people geuinely do want more of it before I dedicate time to writing more of it, because I do have a few other stories I'm working on behind the scenes. If people do want more, I'll probably start a new work dedicated to it, rather than continuing it here. So please be vocal about your opinion!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt on writing.prompt.s instagram account and couldn't help myself.
> 
> Prompt: "There is a beautiful statue of a person in the middle of a large city, and the rumour surrounding the statue is that when they touch hands with their soulmate, they will become human. Naturally, it becomes a perfect photo and video opportunity to pose while holding its hand. One cute selfie attempt results in an empty statue podium and you just barely catching a very confused person in your arms."


End file.
